


All Mine

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: The Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel and the General of the Minutemen meet at the castle to work on a peace treaty and trade agreements in order to avoid a war between the two factions. It doesn't really go as planned, but that may not be a bad thing.Day 11: Hate sex ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Blow job ⦾ Dom/sub ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Biting ⦾ Marking ⦾ Deepthroating





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts).

> Nora Pendleton is Gaqalesqua's sole survivor.

“There you go, General,” Maxson purred, his eyes focused solely on Nora as she was on her knees in front of him, his cock in her mouth while she bobbed her head back and forth. “Swirl your tongue—_fuck,_ just like that.” He let out a quick, heavy exhale and one of his hands slipped into her hair, fingers threading into the dark locks, but she was quick to reach up and grab onto his wrist, shoving it away while blue eyes that were darker than his own glared up at him in warning.

It only made a lopsided grin spread across his face, the slightly sunken-in scar on his right cheek keeping the feature from fully forming on one side.

Arthur had to admit, having the General of the Minutemen on her knees in her quarters at the castle wasn’t something he anticipated, but it was definitely a welcomed situation. He’d come by invitation in hopes to set up some sort of peace treaty and maybe some trade agreements between their two factions, knowing neither of them needed a war with the other. And while he knew she didn’t stand a chance against his forces and wouldn’t even put a fucking _dent_ in his army, he also knew the artillery setup she had in the castle could easily reach and take out the Prydwen—and that was one thing he _did not_ want nor need at the moment. Or ever, really.

That ship was his baby, after all.

But they’d tried to work something out; he’d offered her protection for the settlements she had closest to his ship in exchange for crops, but she didn’t seem happy with it, claiming he was demanding too much in exchange for too little. Yet, she didn’t seem to realize he was already stretched too thin while she wanted more than he had to give despite how he was already cutting back on rations as it was.

Tension built and tempers flared, and when the General had the nerve to say that if he needed more food he should have planned ahead better, that he’d underestimated his own mission, that he was a _boy playing leader who didn’t know what he was doing,_ Maxson’s anger spiked. Within moments, he’d had her pinned against the wall, threatening her, though she didn’t back down.

He wasn’t entirely sure who kissed who first, but before either of them knew it, Nora was on her back on the table and a knife was in the Elder’s hand as he sliced her vault suit to shreds and tugged it off her; the only thing he’d even left on her was those damned thigh-high boots she ran around in, always tempting and teasing him whenever he saw her.

And now, here he was, standing in front of the General as she was on her knees, his cock stuffed in her mouth while she stared up at him with those blue fucking eyes—and what a goddamn sight it was. 

As much as he wanted to slide his fingers back into her hair—because he was certainly a hair-puller, so she definitely lucked out by stopping him before he even started—Maxson tried to keep his hands to himself, not about to ruin whatever sort of ‘diplomacy’ they were working on at the moment. But he couldn’t help himself when one hand strayed down to her face, his fingertips gently sliding down her chin and beneath her jaw, gliding along the front of her throat and brushing along the soft skin as he watched her.

“Look at you,” he breathed, his hips involuntarily pushing toward her as she swirled her tongue along the underside of his shaft. “So happy to suck me off. If I knew getting you naked was all it took for diplomacy, I would have done it long ago—especially when I saw you in those fucking boots.”

Both of Nora’s hands were on his thighs, the pad of one thumb resting in the crater-like center of a circular, salmon-pink scar that told the story of an old bullet wound that had once penetrated his leg much too close to his groin; her other hand slid up, up, up his body to the side of his abdomen, just on the outer edge of where the dark expanse of hair that covered the front of his body began. She ghosted her fingers along the sensitive skin at first and Arthur could only respond with a soft hum—it wasn’t often he had such soft touches there—before she suddenly changed her tune and crooked them, pressing her nails into the flesh and dragging them back down, down, down and over his hip until she reached his thigh. 

Long, red lines were left on his skin in the wake of her nails and he released a low groan at the feeling, a curse muttered beneath his breath following soon after. But she seemed to be in the mood of catching him off guard because before he even had the chance to regain himself from the cocktail of pleasure and pain she’d gifted him, Nora had her nose buried in his groin, the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat as she swallowed around it.

_”Fuck,”_ he growled, a heavy exhale being released from his mouth that puffed his cheeks out in the process while he stared down at her.

She only deepthroated him for a moment before pulling away completely, coming up for air and leaving strings of saliva that kept a connection between her lips and the head of his cock; one of her hands lifted to stroke him as she took deep breaths, her eyes raising to meet his gaze again.

“This is the perfect place for you, General,” he said in a low tone, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. “Right here with me.”

Her nose crinkled at his words as if she was disgusted and she sneered at him, yet she never pulled away. It was telling. “Don’t make me regret this because you can’t shut your mouth.”

Maxson grinned again before reaching down and pressing his palm to the underside of her chin, his fingers wrapping around her jaw as he pulled her up to her feet, and she grabbed onto his forearm in the process. She was shorter than him despite how those boots gave her a bit of a height boost, but she still had to tip her head back a bit to meet his gaze. Without releasing her chin, he slowly started guiding her backward, one step at a time.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t thought about this before—about getting put on your knees by the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel; about having my cock in your throat, having the _privilege_ of tasting me.” He felt her jaw tense beneath his hand and she went to open her mouth, likely to give him some sort of retort—maybe to tell him he was projecting or something—but he hooked his fingers tighter against her cheeks, keeping her mouth closed so she couldn’t speak. “I bet you’ve even thought about getting fucked by me, too, haven’t you?”

They reached the table, the back of her legs bumping into it; but rather than hoisting her up to sit on it and making her lay back, he finally released her jaw and grabbed onto her upper arm, spinning her around and placing a hand between her shoulder blades, then shoving her down so she was bent over it. Her upper body slammed against the furniture with a _thud_ and he heard a curse escape her mouth from the force.

His hand slid up to the back of her neck almost immediately, thumb on one side and four fingers on the other while his palm was pressed against the top of her spine, holding her down against the table. His other hand, however, slipped between her legs, fingers rubbing along her folds as he nudged her legs apart with his foot just slightly; he could _see_ the shiver run through her body while he teased her.

And the second he dipped his middle finger into her pussy, she let out a low moan.

“You are absolutely _soaked,_ General. Is this all from just sucking my cock?” His middle finger was gradually moving in and out before he added his ring finger, moving them both slowly at first, then speeding up how fast he was fucking her with them. “Have you _really_ wanted me so badly that you started dripping just from tasting me? Or were you already this wet when you invited me into your quarters, just hoping I’d fuck you?”

“Shhhhhut the fuck up,” she growled, but her words were breathless. “You think too—_fuck_—you think too highly of yourself.”

That same grin was plastered on his face again even though she couldn’t see it. A third finger was pushed in and she gasped, following it up with a louder moan as her back arched, pushing her chest into the table. 

“Relax, General. I’ll take care of you,” he purred. Arthur released her neck and grabbed onto her hip, yanking her body back a step so he could instead slip his arm beneath her, fingers pressing against her clit and rubbing quick, rough circles while the three fingers that were deep in her cunt crooked, his wrist moving them back and forth at the same time he started beckoning.

It didn’t take long to make her fall apart; she came around his fingers and, as he expected, she was fucking _loud_—though she tried to muffle the noise with her palm. Considering they were in the castle and her Minutemen knew he was in her quarters with her, trying to make a peace treaty, she probably didn’t want them to find out just where things had devolved to.

He didn’t mind if anyone knew, though.

“Good girl,” the Elder crooned; Nora made an annoyed huff but whatever she was about to say was likely cut off from the feeling of his fingers getting pulled out of her and his body shifting. The hand that had originally been at the back of her neck was now pressed to the base of her spine, slowly sliding up, up, up and back to its original position.

His hips shifted forward enough so the length of his cock was running along her folds. He reached his free hand around and beneath her to press his fingers against the underside of his shaft so the top of it was pushed between her lower lips, the head bumping into her clit with each push forward he made as it was getting coated in her slick. “Mm. Fuck, you look so perfect like this. How could you ever want to be anywhere but bent over for me?”

She let out a shaky exhale when he bumped into her clit a couple times, but his words seemed to strike a nerve—again. “Just shut up and fuck m—_oh!”_

Maxson pulled his hips back enough so that he could slide his cock in when he pushed forward, cutting off her demand and garnering a gasp from her throat that was immediately followed up with a moan, one soon tumbling from his own chest, as well, as he started easing himself in. Despite how fucking infuriating this woman was, hurting her like this would just ruin it for them both; and while Arthur was about average in length for someone of his height of six-feet two-inches, the Elder was girthy, and he knew what bottoming out too fast and too hard could do to someone.

_”Fuck.”_ His hand was on her hip, fingers digging into her skin as he kept rolling his hips back and forth to ease in. “I’m starting to think you were—_mmmfuck_—you were saving yourself for me, General,” he panted.

By the time he was hilted, Nora was a moaning mess beneath him, both of them panting as his hips were flush against her ass; he remained still to give her time to adjust. “You’re so fucking tight, there’s no way you’ve been fucking anyone else.”

“God, just shut up. You’re ruining it,” she whispered, though her words were breathless, and, at first, he wasn’t even sure he’d heard her say anything over both of them panting.

The hand on the back of her neck slid down her spine again, his thumb digging into her skin as he went down to the base and then back up, returning to where it was before so he could hold her down once more. Maxson ground his hips against her and she gasped, so he repeated it a couple more times before pulling back and slightly pushing forward again, giving small test thrusts.

But it wasn’t long before he was fucking her, his hips smacking against her ass and the sound nearly echoing off the concrete walls of the room, clashing with the General’s moans that she kept trying to stifle in the palm of her hand and the low groans that rumbled from his own chest. While he wasn’t loud when it came to moaning during sex, the Elder definitely wasn’t quiet when it came to dirty talk—which Nora had come to learn, or _would_ learn.

“We could have been doing this—_mmm_—from the beginning; working on _diplomacy_ by fucking. But I think there’s a better—_fuck_—a better solution than a mere peace treaty.”

Arthur leaned over then, his chest pressing flush with her back as the hand on her hip instead went to her chin, forcing her head to turn enough that he could capture her lips in a rough kiss; she made soft moans into it since he was grinding his hips against her ass. When the kiss broke, the Elder pulled away enough so that both hands were flat on the table on either side of her body, his own still leaned over her but high up enough that he could thrust rather than just grind—and he could thrust _hard._ And when he spoke, his voice was low and possessive and his lips were as close to her ear as he could get while still clapping his groin against her from behind.

“Don’t you see it, General?” he growled, his hips snapping particularly hard against her and making her yelp. “You need someone to protect your faction, to protect _you,_ especially, and I can—_mmmfuck_—I can do just that. I’d take care of you, give you everything you could ever—_shhhhit_—you could ever ask for. You’d be _mine,_ just like I knew you’d be the—_fuck_—the second I saw you.”

Arthur reached down then, one arm moving beneath her as his hand went between her legs like before, fingers rubbing at her clit again in quick, rough circles; he could see her eyes tightly closed as her moans grew higher-pitched and breathier the longer he touched her, telling him she was growing closer and closer to coming by the second.

“I want you to cum for me, Pendleton,” he growled. And when he felt her tightening around his cock, his hips started snapping against her harder, sending her over the edge with a loud moan.

“Fuckfuckfuck_fuck.”_

“There you go,” he breathed, slowing his thrusts for a moment as he pulled his hand away, his palm slowly running along her hip. “You know I could make you feel like this every fucking day. You want me. You _need_ me.”

“Go f—fuck yourself, M—”

He roughly snapped his hips against her ass, making her yelp again, before he pulled out completely and his hand went to her hip, pushing her so she rolled onto her back instead of remaining on her stomach. Arthur then shoved her legs apart and was immediately back between her thighs, his cock buried in her pussy right away as he began thrusting at a brutal pace. The sound of skin-on-skin slapping together filled the room almost as much as her moans did, and she seemed to have given up on trying to stifle them with her hands, instead her fingers wrapping around the edge of the table near her ass.

One of the Elder’s hands went to her mound, fingers splayed as his thumb went back to rubbing quick, rough circles on her clit while he fucked her; his other hand, however, was further up her body, fingers wrapping around the column of her throat though he didn’t squeeze and instead just rested his hand there in an almost possessive manner. His eyes looked down the front of her body, watching her tits sway with each thrust he made and allowing his gaze to linger on her stomach as he took note of her stretch marks—a detail he filed away for later.

The hand on her throat slid up the underside of her jaw and then to her chin, the pad of his thumb running along her lower lip as their eyes finally met. “Open your mouth,” he ordered, and she seemed to hesitate but soon obeyed; Maxson pushed his thumb between her lips, pressing the pad down against her tongue. “Now close and suck.” And when she did, he made a low groan, his other thumb pressing a bit rougher against her clit and making her hips jerk in response.

“Do you see now, Pendleton? You need someone stronger than you who can—_mmm_—who can take care of you. Someone who can get you to shut your fucking mouth and _obey.”_ His thumb pressed a bit harder onto her tongue to keep her from trying to speak as she undoubtedly would, but he could feel how she was already tightening around him, warning him how she was climbing closer to the edge. “I want you to cum for me one more time, General. Do you understand me?”

Nora’s front teeth dug into his thumb a bit before she nodded her head, the slight vibration from her moan working into the digit she kept in her mouth. It didn’t take long before she was worked up again and sent back over the edge, her lips parting around his thumb as she keened and arched her back.

“That’s it,” he purred, a low groan following as he felt her squeezing around his cock. Arthur leaned forward then, ripping his thumb from her mouth and planting that hand on the table, using his other one to grab her jaw as his lips crashed into hers, pulling her into a rough kiss; and when his body pushed to stand up straight, he pulled her up with him, keeping their chests pressed together and their lips locked as he adjusted how she was sitting on the edge of the table so he could go back to thrusting.

The kiss soon broke and Arthur’s mouth eagerly moved to her throat, teeth clamping onto different spots and holding, making her cry out and groan with every bite he made as he ensured he left behind gifts with each one. Her nails were on his back in return and the mixture of pleasure and pain when she dragged them down his scarred skin sent him closer to the edge—his breathing becoming ragged as he was nearly huffing like a bighorn against her neck, his thrusts faltering while he felt that familiar heat coiling in his gut.

“Gonna make you mine,” he groaned against her neck, but she took his lack of biting as an opportunity to do so herself—her cheek shoved into his and forced his face more to the side before she ducked her head and clamped her teeth down onto a spot that made him fucking _weak._

Maybe she knew or had a feeling or maybe it was just pure goddamn coincidence that she did it along that area, but when she bit down just below where he shaved his beard—where his head connected with his neck—his entire body nearly turned to jelly and it did him in.

“Fuckfuckfuck_fuckfuck—“_ Maxson growled as his hips pulled back so his cock slid out of her most of the way, leaving only a little more than the head inside her as he started coming.

Nora released his throat just as his hand went between them and wrapped around his shaft, squeezing hard before he pulled all the way out and his free hand grabbed her by the back of her thigh, yanking her off the table and shoving her down to her knees in front of him in a quick, fluid motion. Immediately, he released the tight hold he had on himself and started stroking—and while squeezing his dick didn’t really stop cum from drizzling out of his cock in the process of getting her to her knees, he still managed to get some both in her cunt and on her face.

He kept stroking himself, squeezing out the last drops of cum onto her cheeks before he ran the tip along her red-painted lips. Her eyes finally opened after having been shut when she was shoved to her knees and he met her gaze, holding it for a moment before that lopsided grin spread across his face.

“Fucking perfect,” he purred. Arthur leaned down then and pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss, his hand wrapping around the column of her throat again without squeezing as he held her in it, only pulling away when they were both panting too heavily to continue, but he kept their faces close. “I could give you so much more than this, General,” he whispered before his tongue came out to lick his lower lip; her eyes dropped to watch as he licked a drop of his cum that had been transferred from her lips to his, only to return her gaze to his face again when the pad of his thumb ran over her pulse point on her throat.

“I could give you everything you’ve ever wanted and more—a life of luxury in this filthy post-apocalyptic wasteland. Protection, camaraderie, pleasure,” his eyes dropped to her stomach, _”Children.”_ The hand on her throat lifted so his thumb ran over her cheekbone, smearing some of his cum against her skin as he locked eyes with her again, noticing how she’d nearly _bristled_ from the mention of children. “And you’d be mine.”

_All mine._


End file.
